Ecos de la Luna
by Aressia
Summary: Link y Zelda pertenecen a una tribu llamada "Los Ladrones de Oriente" dedicados a robar a los ricos. En un asalto, los guardias capturan a Zelda y depende de Link salvarla con la ayuda de una leyenda perdida sobre las Hijas de la Luna.


Bueno pues se me vino esta idea hoy así de la nada y decidí hacer una historia, es un One Shot porque no se me ocurría nada mas que lo que se dice aquí para rellenar otros capítulos así que espero que les agrade :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ecos de La Luna<strong>

En el vasto Valle de Hyrule, el viento soplaba serenamente acariciando las hojas de lo árboles mientras el sol ascendía hacia su punto más alto anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

Zelda se encontraba cocinando dentro de su carpa el arroz del día para la tribu. Vestía una falda larga hasta el tobillo de color anaranjado y violeta. A la cadera llevaba una fila de 20 monedas de oro que representaban los robos exitosos que había llevado a cabo, usaba una blusa de tirantes morada y corta hasta antes de su ombligo y su pelo estaba recogido en una media cola que dejaba caer el resto del cabello sobre su pecho y espalda en hermosas ondulaciones doradas que iluminaban su rostro y contrastaban con sus grandes ojos azules.

Link, su futuro esposo entró a la carpa y viendo a su amada cocinar tan pacientemente, se acercó y la abrazó por atrás con ternura.

-Huele muy bien ¿Qué preparas?

-Hago el arroz de hoy, me ha tocado lo mismo durante semanas…

-Calma- dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla- sabes que no es culpa de nadie, las tareas comunes se reparten al azar.

-Lo sé. Ayúdame ¿sí? Lleva la primera olla, ya está lista.

-¡Con gusto!

Tomó la olla y la llevó al lugar que estaba asignado para la comida.

Link y Zelda pertenecían a una tribu de nómadas que se dedicaba a robar el oro de los ricos en las grandes ciudades. Vivían bajo la ideología de que los bienes en la tierra estaban mal repartidos y quitarle a los poderosos era lo justo. Se hacían llamar los Ladrones de Oriente aunque realmente no pertenecían a ningún lugar. Ambos eran muy queridos en la comunidad, acababan de cumplir dieciocho años y estaban por casarse en unas semanas. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado casi desde que nacieron como era costumbre en esta cultura; sin embargo, ello sí se amaban, pues habían crecido juntos y poco a poco se enamoraron, cosa que no solía ocurrir muy seguido, por eso eran un caso especial.

Al terminar la segunda olla, Zelda la llevó a la mesa donde ya estaban esperando para comer. Se sentó al lado de Link, dijeron oraciones y comenzaron a almorzar. Por la noche, los líderes de cada grupo se reunieron en el centro del campamento para planear el próximo asalto. El último, lo habían realizado en pueblo Kakariko. Fue exitoso dado que nadie había sido capturado o herido, pero no habían recaudado el oro suficiente. Decidieron ir a la Ciudadela del Castillo, donde vivían todos los conformadores de la Familia Real y el Parlamento de Hyrule. Ahí había muchas riquezas. Cuando todo estuvo acordado, los líderes comunicaron a sus grupos las estrategias y ya sólo quedaba esperar hasta la noche siguiente.

Amaneció y el día pasó muy rápido. A eso de las seis de la tarde, el sol estaba bajo en el horizonte regalando al valle sus últimos respiros de luz mientras la imponente luna se colocaba en el centro del inmenso cielo alumbrando las sombras de la noche. Durante ese hermoso atardecer, los ladrones se preparaban para la actividad de hoy. Link y Zelda se cambiaban a sus ropas nocturnas. Ella usaba un pantalón negro ancho de arriba y más angosto en las pantorrillas, colocándose una franja de tela naranja en la cadera ajustada con un nudo. Se puso una blusa sin mangas del mismo color que el pantalón y se sostuvo el cabello con una cola al lado. Él simplemente llevaba una camiseta manga larga de manta blanca ceñida a su cadera con una faja café oscuro y un pantalón del mismo color que la faja pero en un tono más claro.

Unas horas después comenzaron su marcha silenciosa hacia el castillo. A las nueve de la noche, llegaron al lugar acordado, toda la ciudadela se disponía a dormir y ese era el momento perfecto para realizar el plan. Sabían que sería difícil, pues últimamente habían hecho robos bastante seguidos en esa zona, por lo cual imaginaban que los guardias estarían más alerta. Saltando los muros, cada grupo se dirigió a la casa que le tocaba. No eran grupos de más de cinco personas y en el de Link estaban Irtra la hermana mayor de Zelda, su novia y dos muchachos más, entre ellos Kai, su mejor amigo. Entraron por una de las ventanas altas de la casa, al parecer era un estudio. Abrieron todos los cofres y gavetas encontrando apenas dos monedas de oro. Recorrieron toda la casa, habían hecho un botín considerable y justo cuando iban a salir, escucharon los gritos de alerta del líder de toda la tribu.

-¡Retírense! ¡Retírense!- gritaba el hombre desde afuera.

-Debemos irnos, tomen el oro y ya saben: corran lo más rápido que puedan-dijo Link.

Rompieron la ventana de la planta baja que daba a la calle, salieron y empezaron a correr como todos los demás. Tras ellos venían un montón de soldados armados. En un momento de descuido uno de los guardias tomó súbitamente a Zelda del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Link! ¡Link!- gritó ella.

Link se dio la vuelta y al verla corrió en sentido contrario por aquella estrecha calle hasta que una flecha le rozó el costado y tuvo que caer arrodillado en el suelo. Kai lo levantó e inmediatamente con ayuda de otro chico le ayudaron a levantarse y a seguir corriendo.

-¡NO!- exclamaba él- ¡Debo ir por Zelda!

-No ahora, te matarían. Regresaremos por ella mañana como siempre hacemos con los capturados. Si mueres nadie podrá rescatarla.

Y sin oír más de lo que decían Link se quedó inconsciente. Afortunadamente habían salido de la ciudadela y ya iban camino de regreso.

Zelda mientras tanto era llevada al calabozo del castillo. Escoltada por dos guardias, la condujeron por unos amplios pasillos hasta dejarla tras las rejas de una celda que no tenía más que un banco, una cama vieja y una ventana enrejada. Después de llorar por horas se serenó sabiendo que en un día o dos volverían por ella.

Nada salió como lo esperaban. Al día siguiente Link aún estaba medio inconsciente. El brotar de la sangre había cesado pero su cuerpo aún no estaba fuerte. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver la cara de Irtra sobre él. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Volteó al otro lado y vio a Kai quién lo observaba de vuelta con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Zelda? ¿Ya la han traído de vuelta?- dijo Link lentamente.

-No amigo, hay demasiados heridos, no hay cómo preparar la comisión de rescate- reveló Kai con pesar.

-Ah… entonces ¿Qué será de ella? ¡Qué será de mi Zelda!

-No te preocupes, cuando estemos listos enviaremos por ella. En dos semanas quizás haya suficientes…

-¡Dos semanas! ¡No dejaré al amor de mi vida sola por dos semanas!

-Link, es la única salida. Debes calmarte- pronunció Irtra con serenidad.

-Aunque no esté totalmente recuperado iré por ella…

Kai e Irtra se miraron con preocupados. Temían que Link hiciera una locura y nadie pudiera rescatar a Zelda. Había que mantenerlo vigilado.

La tercera noche después del robo, la rubia estaba empezando a impacientarse. Nunca tardaban tanto en enviar los rescates, aunque tampoco nunca habían tenido como oposición con una defensa tan fuerte con resultados tan desilusionantes… Zelda no sabía esto y no saber qué ocurría le molestaba. _"¿Se habrán olvidado de mi? ¿Por qué no viene Link a buscarme? ¿Los habrán herido?" _pensó y se imaginó lo peor. Lloró… lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, la desesperación la inundó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sintiéndose impotente entre aquellas paredes de piedra, sola y nada más… Quería gritar pero no podía, los guardias podrían venir y no quería verlos. Sufrió en silencio ahogada en sus propias lágrimas.

De repente un rayo de luz cruzó la celda en la que se encontraba, entrando desde la pequeña ventana enrejada. Cortando de súbito su llanto, miró aquel resplandor con sorpresa. Dando dos pasos hacia adelante una escarcha* dorada brillaba al chocar con los destellos que provenían de afuera y se extendió por toda la habitación. Dos pequeñas esferas rodeadas por un aura blanca salieron de aquella fuente de luz. Se colocaron frente a ella, pero era imposible determinar su forma debido al intenso blanco que emanaba de ellas.

-Zelda… no llores más, estamos aquí contigo- dijo una voz muy suave.

-Ah… ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Zelda.

-Te conocemos a ti y a tus amigos también. Somos Hijas de la Luna, venimos a ayudarte. Somos parte de una antigua leyenda perdida, es probable que no la hayas escuchado.

-Sí, sí la he oído pero… creí que no era verdad…

-Pues lo es, mi nombre es Aéb y el de ella es Abé. Sé que quieres salir de aquí, pero debes ser paciente, por ahora no podemos hacer mucho. ¿Te gustaría enviarle un mensaje a Link?

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Zelda con entusiasmo- díganle que lo amo, que aunque no sepa las razones de su demora, estoy dispuesta a esperarlo y que no se olvide de mí, que lo extraño…

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo, le dolía estar lejos de su amado. Con un susurro las Hijas de la Luna la calmaron y prometiendo regresar, salieron por la ventana para entregar el mensaje encomendado.

Link descansaba en el colchón en medio de su carpa, aún le dolía la herida pero ya podía caminar y hacer más cosas. A media noche se despertó mirando la lona que servía de techo y pensaba cómo rescatar a Zelda. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, las dos criaturas entraron en la tienda posándose sobre Link quién no supo qué hacer. Rápidamente se levantó y cuando iba a gritar Abé dijo:

-No grites. Nadie debe vernos. Tenemos un mensaje para ti de tu futura esposa.

-¡Zelda! Díganme ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, está esperando por ti, dijo que te ama, que te extraña y que no la olvides.

-¿Olvidarla? ¡Jamás! Está esperándome, iré mañana a buscarla.

-¡No aún no!- dijo Aéb- tienes que esperar siete días más.

-¡Siete días! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-La Sabia Luna así lo ha dictado y si quieres recuperarla es mejor obedecer.

-¿La Sabia Luna? Acaso ustedes…

-Sí, somos sus Hijas, fuimos enviadas para ayudarlos. Pero como habrás oído en la leyenda, solo soluciona los conflictos de aquellos que demostraron paciencia, perseverancia y deseo por lo que buscaban.

-Sí… conozco un poco de la historia. Esperaré.

Con éstas últimas palabras las Hijas de la Luna se retiraron por esa noche. Link conocía la historia pero aún tenía sus dudas. En la mañana del siguiente día, se dirigió hacia el líder de la tribu de su grupo, el señor Henaro, para preguntarle sobre esta antigua leyenda.

-Buenos días señor Henaro. Necesito hablar con usted.

-Bueno días muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, ya me falta poco para recuperarme. Ammm… ¿Qué sabe usted de la leyenda de las Hijas de la Luna?

-¡Ah! La conoces, creí que el mito estaba muerto. Pues… es una antigua historia que cuenta que cuando una persona desea algo o tiene un conflicto, cualquiera de la Hijas de la Luna se le acercan para dar el Eco que su progenitora les ha dado, es decir, comunicar las instrucciones que la Luna les dio para ayudar a cumplir lo que se desea.

-¿Solamente?

-Bueno, y que no es nada fácil. Se decía que piden mucha paciencia y fe. No todos poseen esas virtudes así que varias personas abandonaron sus ideales por no esperar. Sin embargo, lo que sí tenían la determinación y la paciencia cumplieron siempre sus sueños.

-… Vaya, es… interesante.

-¡Y mucho! Chico si alguna vez te aparecen te recomiendo que hagas lo que te piden.

-Sí, muchas gracias señor Henaro.

-De nada Link.

El muchacho se retiró discutiéndose a sí mismo si ir hoy a buscar a Zelda o esperar los siete días que habían indicado. Tomando en cuenta el consejo del anciano, decidió esperar.

Días tras día, la agonía lo envolvía. Las Hijas de la Luna no volvieron a aparecer. Link se preguntaba si se habrían olvidado de él y en un impulso casi se va a buscar a su amor. Si no es porque Irtra lo vio y lo regresó a su carpa, se habría ido, rompiendo el pacto con la Luna y destruyendo toda posibilidad de encontrar a Zelda. La intriga lo carcomía, pasaba los días ansioso, viendo como el sol avanzaba lentamente, como las nubes se las llevaba el viento y cómo los árboles estaban siempre en el mismo lugar… era una tortura.

Luego de los siete días acordados, que para Link se hicieron años, llegó la noche que tanto había esperado. Era el día de ir por Zelda. A las ocho de la noche estaba listo para la "misión". Saliendo de la comunidad de ladrones corría y corría atravesando el valle. A medio camino, una luz apareció.

-¡Link! Soy Abé, debes darte prisa, los guardas llevarán a Zelda ante el Rey porque éste así lo ha pedido ¡Planea hacerla su amante!

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Siguió su camino con el paso más acelerado que pudo. Pronto estuvo en la ciudadela. Buscó el calabozo real y encontró la celda vacía. Sólo Aéb estaba allí.

-¡Acaban de llevársela! ¡Sube las escaleras y llegarás a la sala principal del Rey!

Link asintió, sin importarle nada, subió las escaleras y dejando atrás un largo y angosto pasillo, irrumpió con violencia en la sala principal. Desde el medio pudo ver a Zelda con las ropas rasgadas sostenida a cada lado por dos guardas. La chica lloraba y el Rey la miraba con lujuria.

-¡Suéltenla!- gritó Link.

Todos lo observaron con asombro preguntándose quién era y qué hacía ahí. Inmediatamente el Rey dio la orden de capturarlo, pero Link escapó. Era todo un maestro en las artes del escape. Con un golpe dejó inconsciente a uno de los carcelarios y prosiguió a quitarle su espada. Comenzó a pelear con los guardias de dos a la vez, dejándolos a todos en el suelo. Al parecer no sólo era bueno huyendo, también tenía mucha gracia con la espada. Cuando sólo quedaron él y el Rey, el monarca tomó a Zelda y dijo:

-Sabes que soy el Rey, y nada puedes hacerme. Estoy protegido.

-Déjala ir y te dejaré con vida- dijo Link con rabia.

-Vamos, puedo llamar a más guardias y morirías aquí mismo. Déjame a la chica.

-Pelearé contra ellos no me importa. Nunca tendrás a Zelda. No eres más que un rico cobarde que no sabe gobernar un país.

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Antes de que Link pudiera responder, Aéb y Abé entraron en el salón. El Rey miró aquellas criaturas con asombro, soltando a Zelda y queriendo huir al saber que el chico estaba protegido por la Luna. Link corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe dejándolo desmayado, estaba dispuesto a matarlo pero Zelda le dijo:

-¡No! No es necesario, vámonos de aquí si lo matas tendríamos más problemas.

Y obediente a la súplica de su novia, la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo procurando que nadie los viera. Una vez en el valle, estaban cansados y empezaron a caminar. Las dos brillantes criaturas los seguían. Antes de llegar a la entrada del campamento, Aéb y Abé dijeron:

-No entren aún. Nuestra madre quiere decirles algo.

Los dos chicos no podían decir no. Fueron tras ellas hasta la cima de una colina cercana. Ambos se pararon bajo un árbol que tenía una copa enorme. Las dos Hijas de la Luna subieron al cielo mientras ellos esperaban.

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillaban como diamantes esparcidos por el cielo y los animales cantaban al unísono con el viento como una orquesta bien dirigida. No eran comunes las noches tan serenas en el Valle de Hyrule. Esto les hizo sentir paz, sabían que todo estaba bien. Minutos después la dulce vos de una mujer perfectamente compenetrada con los sonidos de la naturaleza les habló:

-Queridos Link y Zelda, no saben cuánto me alegra que estén a salvo. Los felicito por haber seguido mis indicaciones tal como Aéb y Abé se lo dijeron. Ellas son dos de muchas de mis hijas, que como ya les han explicado, se encargan de comunicarles a ustedes lo que yo les envío. Esto es lo que han llamado durante siglos "Ecos de la Luna". Mis hijas llevan a los hombres las palabras que yo he dicho, así como el eco se expande en el espacio. Ustedes confiaron en mí y consiguieron lo que querían. Ahora quisiera pedirles algo, no dejen que la leyenda muera, no dejen que estos relatos sobre mí y mi Eco se extingan. Cuenten su historia y revivan los mitos que en antaño fueron tan conocidos. Yo soy feliz de ayudarlos en sus problemas, pero no todos están dispuestos a esperar… Agradecería mucho que hicieran eso por mí.

-Lo haremos- dijeron ambos muchachos que ahora estaban tomados de la mano.

-Sé que van a casarse pronto, y créanme que no ignoro la grandeza de su amor. Se han querido desde siempre y están a punto de concretar eso en su boda. Prométanme que se amarán para siempre, les regalo estos dos collares con una piedra. Esta piedra se llama Suspiro de Luna, se las doy en conmemoración a este día, nunca lo olviden.

Finalizando su discurso la voz agradeció una vez más y se fue. Link y Zelda se miraron a los ojos. Se deseaban, se querían, se extrañaban. Él la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Fue el beso mas dulce que se habían dado hasta ahora, era un beso que decía "te extrañé, soy feliz a tu lado, nunca te vayas, TE AMO". Cuando terminaron sonrieron y agarrados de la mano regresaron al campamento de ladrones.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ya estaba por amanecer. Link tocó la campana de entrada y pronto todos despertaron. Al ver a Zelda y al muchacho sanos e intactos se emocionaron, se sentían felices de verlos de vuelta, pues aunque Link había sido silencioso al irse, tiempo después los demás se dieron cuenta de que no estaba. Irtra y Kai lo regañaron por supuesto pero también lo felicitaron por todo lo que hizo. Ellos explicaron su historia y después les dieron de comer. Luego de limpiarse y reponerse, a eso de las nueve de la mañana Henaro dijo:

-¡Bueno queridos! Estamos felices de que estén de regreso, pero no queremos que olviden que su matrimonio es en dos días, así que prepárense.

Todos rieron ante la aparente emoción del líder y luego celebraron porque en apenas dos días aquella pareja iba a iniciar su vida en matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Dos días después toda la tribu preparaba la boda de Link y Zelda que se llevaría a cabo en la noche. Se sentía la agitación en el ambiente. A eso de las siete, los ritos habituales de boda comenzaron y posteriormente siguió el banquete.<p>

Cuando todos terminaron de comer era hora del primer beso como esposos. Todos los presionaban. Ellos dijeron que lo harían pero querían hacerlo ante alguien especial que los había ayudado mucho y colocándose los collares con el Suspiro de Luna, subieron hasta la cima de la misma colina donde la Luna les había hablado y se besaron. Ahí donde dieron su último beso como novios ahora se daban su primer beso como esposos. Cuando terminaron, la Luna comenzó a brillar más, satisfecha de lo que habían hecho para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>*Escarcha<strong>, puse este signito porque no estoy segura si saben qué es "escarcha", aquí le decimos así, en su país tal vez le digan brillantina o de otra forma, el punto es que es ese polvito brillante que usan para decorar. En navidad lo adornos tienen muuuucha de ella xD

¿Qué tal? ^^ Me harían muy feliz con sus reviews díganme que les pareció :$ ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
